deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusknoir VS Lucina
Dusknoir VS Lucina is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Dusknoir from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky and Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Description Pokémon VS Fire Emblem! Two time travelers who try to change the fate of the future duke it out! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Cress: The presence of the future is daunting. What will it be like and will it be good or bad? Talon: However, some futures suck so much they need to send others to the past to fix it in some way, for better or worse. Like Dusknoir, the time traveling Gripper Pokémon. Cress: And Lucina, the ancestor to the legendary Hero-King, Marth. Talon: He's Cress and I'm Talon... Cress: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dusknoir (*Cues: Dark Wasteland - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky*) Cress: The world of Pokémon. A place filled with many creatures with special talents. Talon: However, these creatures suffer the fate of being captured in tiny spherical prisons by hu-''' Cress: Actually Talon, this Pokémon world has very few humans and no Pokéballs. '''Talon: What!? Then what is this world? Cress: Like I said, the world of Pokémon. However even an only Pokémon filled world has a fair share of problems. One day, all of a sudden, the legendary Pokémon that can control time, Dialga, went berserk, and Temporal Tower, the only thing preventing time from going crazy, collapsed. Talon: This caused time to completely stop. It became a world of darkness, and it was ran by the new Primal Dialga. Cress: The sun never rises, the wind never blows. It was torture for the Pokémon that somehow didn't get trapped in time. This led a Pokémon named Grovyle and a human to travel back in time, with the help of another Pokémon called Celebi, to prevent this disaster from ever happening by gathering the Time Gears and placing them into Temporal Tower. However, disaster struck yet again when an error happened when traveling back. (*Cues: Temporal Tower - GlitchxCity - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness*) Talon: I can't be the only one who ships Grovyle and Celebi. Anyway, the error traveling back in time separated Grovyle and the human. It also caused the human to turn into a Pokémon called Piplup. It ALSO caused Piplup to have amnesia. That unlucky happy feet penguin. Cress: Primal Dialga, somehow not being able to stop those two, was furious. He hired an agent and some minions to go back in time to stop their plans and to capture Celebi. These Pokémon were the Sableye, led by the Gripper Pokémon, Dusknoir. Talon: When he went back in time, he pretended to be this nice explorer and met Piplup who became friends with a Chimchar, who were apprentices at Wigglytuff's Guild to be an exploration team named Team Poképals. Dusknoir easily befriended them and helped them on many occasions. Such as when he saved them from a pack of Luxio and a Luxray. Cress: Grovyle however, was treated as a criminal as he was stealing Time Gears, which completely stopped time in the area he took them from. Talon: Who wouldn't think that was bad? Cress: Dusknoir tricked Team Poképals into helping him locating and catching Grovyle. Eventually, he pulled it off with his genius mind. He admitted to the Pokémon of the past that he was from the future and was sent back in time to capture the "criminal" Grovyle. However, when he was about to leave with Grovyle, Dusknoir did something... ominous. (*Cues: Palkia's Onslaught! - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness*) Talon: He dragged Team Poképals to the future! There, they would be executed so that they couldn't changed the future. This plan failed as Grovyle tricked them by using a Luminous Orb. He tried to capture them again in the future, but failed yet AGAIN because Chimchar thought of a plan, but hey, he let Grovyle know that Piplup was his lost best friend. Cress: Dusknoir let the trio collect the Time Gears and decided to stop them once and for all at the steps of the Rainbow Stoneship, a platform that would fly Team Poképals and Grovyle to Temporal Tower. He finally decided to show off some of his skills in combat! Talon: He can summon his shadow to attack you with Shadow Sneak, confuse you with Confuse Ray, trap you from moving with Mean Look, or, somehow, never miss with Shadow Punch. Cress: However, his moves don't end there. He can electrify, burn, or freeze you with ThunderPunch, Fire Punch or Ice Punch, reflect attacks with Rapid Spin, bind you with... Bind, or predict the future and send shock waves with Future Sight. Talon: How many fucking attacks does this guy have!? Cress: We aren't done yet! He also can burn you with Will-O-Wisp, shoot a beam of darkness with Dark Pulse, and finally, his most powerful attack, Shadow Ball. It was this move that Dusknoir was going to use to finish off Team Poképals. Like all villains though, this ended up backfiring. (*Cues: Battle Against Dusknoir - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness*) Talon: Team Poképals combined their strongest attacks together to reflect the Shadow Ball into Dusknoir's weak spot, his mouth stomach. That was the scariest thing I ever saw as a child. Cress: He was thwarted yet again, and was sent back to the future, after trying once again after being defeated but that didn't end well. Grovyle stopped him from stealing the Relic Fragment, the one thing that powers the Rainbow Stoneship, and sent him back to the future with him. Talon: It's so sad.... Cress: There, he and Grovyle woke up and- Talon: Cress, please. We already explained too much of the damn story. To sum it up though, Grovyle and Dusknoir worked together, Dusknoir backstabbed him later and was going to melt his soul right in front of Celebi, he became nice and saved Grovyle from his own trap, got Primal Dialga pissed, and with Grovyle and Celebi, helped to defeat Primal Dialga. Cress: Yeah, basically. Don't forget they disappeared too after Team Poképals inserted the Time Gears into Temporal Tower. Talon: CRESS! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRY! Cress: They came back though. Talon: IT'S STILL SAD! THIS IS WORSE THAN CHEREN VS BIANCA! (*Cues: Vast Ice Mountain Peak - Remastered - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky*) Cress: Anyway, Dusknoir couldn't have done all this without some amazing feats. He's strong enough to hold off a pissed off Primal Dialga with some help, powerful to take on Team Poképals and Grovyle at the same time, fast enough to keep up with Grovyle, who can go through an entire forest in seconds, and tough enough to survive his strongest attack getting reflected back at him, getting sent back to the future, then being forced to go through many dungeons, fighting off Glalie and a Mamoswine, and then taking a beating from a pissed Primal Dialga. Talon: However, one of his greatest strengths is his intellect. You know when he was sent back in time? Well, turns out Dusknoir woke up before Grovyle, and created a huge fucking plan to distract Grovyle long enough for Primal Dialga to catch Celebi and then trick Grovyle into getting his soul melted away. He was then going to possess him and travel back in time to meet Team Poképals and backstab them at the worst point. Cress: And this all somehow worked until Dusknoir had a change of heart and rescued Grovyle from the soul melting. Dusknoir isn't without his flaws though. As mentioned before, his stomach when opened is a major weak spot that can easily be exploited when he attacks with Shadow Ball. Shadow Ball also takes awhile to charge before he can launch it. Talon: And despite possessing incredible intelligence, Dusknoir is extremely cocky. You can imagine all of his defeats resulted in him being cocky. Like the time he cornered Team Poképals, Grovyle, and Celebi, and talked long enough for them to make a plan and escape. Cress: However, his feats alone show you he isn't just like any other Dusknoir. Talon: HE'S A TIME TRAVELING, BACKSTABBING, TRAITOR! And we all love him for it. A Sableye jumps on Dusknoir's shoulder and gives him the Relic Fragment. Dusknoir: Hm, good work. Chimchar: Hey! That doesn't belong to you! That's my treasure! Give it back! Dusknoir: Bah! I will not let you change the future. Grovyle: Dusknoir! So, what are you doing here? Dusknoir: I asked Master Dialga to send me from the future straight away. I knew you would all show up, so I figured I'd skip the trouble of looking for you and wait here instead. *Turns to the Sableye on his shoulder* I'll leave the rest to you! Lucina DEATH BATTLE! MagicRock Results Category:MagicRock Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs